The Experiment
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: No mercy. No feelings. He was just an experiment. It was never supposed to turn out this way.


The Experiment

Zexra (Zexion x Sora)

* * *

-No mercy. No feelings. He was just an experiment. It was never supposed to turn out this way.-

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Yes, yes that would be fine. Just drop it all off later today. After that, I'll keep you informed of its progress." Is all I say further on the matter, hanging the phone back up on its cradle. I stare at the white phone hanging on my gray wall, not quite sure what just happened.

Vexen is one of the top scientists in our department. Normally, he'll hide from the world and rarely emerge from his lab. What's stranger than him actually agreeing to come to my house, is that it's to hand over one of his experiments. I wasn't told a real reason why, more simply that he "doesn't have time for such a trivial task". Not that I mind. I may be younger, but I'm well his equal, if not higher.

I let my steel-blue eyes sweep over the living room of my small home. Clean as always. The couch sits perfectly angled at the small TV, which in turn rests in the middle of several bookshelves containing books of all subjects. The window seat diagonal from that faces the backyard surprisingly, since my house sits backwards like all the others in this spacious neighborhood. My nearest neighbor would normally be next door, but here, they would technically be several houses away. Which is nice for when I want nothing more than peace and quiet.

Sooner than I had expected, a stern knock resounds off the front door. Bewildered that he had gotten here so fast, I figure that he had simply called me from his car, not expecting me to take no for an answer. Shrugging it away, I stride quickly to the door, opening it and nodding at the tall man before me. Long, flaxen hair falls past his shoulders, some over them as well. Calculating green eyes graze over my, still, short frame and his lips stay in a permanent frown. Vexen gestures beside him and I find myself raising an eyebrow.

A boy, about my height or maybe even a little taller, bows his head. The hood over it hides his face from me, as well as everything else, for the jacket is far too big on him. Jeans appear to hang loosely on him and small holes and rips up and down the legs adorn them. Nothing else is around: no boxes or bags, just the boy.

"Is this the experiment?"

"Yes, yes, now have fun. Don't worry, he's quite obedient." Vexen hands me a clipped stack of papers from inside his light brown jacket.

The second I grab at the papers, Vexen is turned around and walking back towards his car, which appears to be idling at the curb. In less than a minute, he's speeding down the road, probably wanting to get back to his other experiments. Sighing lightly, I gesture for the boy to follow. "Just go sit in the living room while I read through these documents."

Shutting the door once he's stepped inside, I point him towards the living room. I stand by the door, quickly scanning over each page and the formulas, as well as the small summaries that appear periodically. If I had known he was capable of experimentation this deadly, I would have never looked up to him as a scientist. This...this is wrong.

In clear disgust, I roll up the papers and head after the boy, coming to stop to stand in front of him. His hands are on his knees, fingers clenching them tight until his knuckles are white. The hooded head is still bowed and if I look closely enough...he's trembling.

_Vexen...you're a mad man._

"Pull back your hood."

Slim fingers curl around the edges of the material, pushing it down as his hands fall back down into his lap. I reach out, my fingertips brushing over the two ears sitting atop his head. Letting my fingers trail down to the side of his face, I find no "human" ears there.

_Trying to turn a human into a full-fledged cat. Insanity. But, it appears to have worked so far. Vexen, he created a half-cat and half-boy without any precedent for his subject. Surely he must know if he continues with the methods he was using, that the subject will lack to have any judgment or die. I suppose I could continue this for him..._

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the boy braving to look up at me until my eyes lock with wide, blue orbs. The ears atop his head twitch slightly and I back away, brought back into reality.

_This poor fool was at the wrong place at the wrong time, scooped up by Vexen's plans. Now, left with me to do as I wish. _

I sigh heavily, turning toward the hallway spotted with the occasional door. "Come on. Might as well get you cleaned up and dressed decently. I assume you know how to do those things?" I stop at the first door, the bathroom and throw a quick glance over my shoulder, seeing him nod. "You can call me Zexion."

I twist the knob, letting the door swing open. Striding straight into my room, the heels of my boots click on the wooden floor. A dresser drawer is pulled out and I retrieve a small stack of clothes from them, not bothering to really look at them. Noticing that the boy hadn't moved from where he stood out in the hall, I walk out and motion for him to come in. Now with permission, he follows me in and I set the clothes on the bed, pointing to a door. "That leads to the bathroom. When you're done you can come back out in the living room. Just try not to break anything."

Not looking back, I feel my feet almost rushing to the kitchen, wanting to get away from that frail creature. Before I know it, I'm in the kitchen with my hands on the counter and my head bowed, heart racing faster than ever before. Warmth brushes over my cheeks and up my neck, embarrassed and flushed at the mad dash.

_I don't recall ever feeling this way. One look at his blue eyes and I'm drowning in them. How could Vexen ever hurt such person...especially this one?_

Shaking my thoughts back to where they belong, I move about the kitchen, going through the motions of making a pot of coffee. After grabbing a plate, with only a few muffins on it, out of the refrigerator, I head for the cabinets and grab at the mugs. As the bottoms clank against the counter and the coffee ceases to drip into the pot, every muscle in my body seems to tense.

Arms wrap tightly around my waist, damp hair pressed against my back and soaking into my shirt. The shock wears away just as fast as it had come along, giving me back the ability to turn around in the embrace, letting the mugs sit there, forgotten.

Chocolate brown spikes seem more flatten to his head than how they were defying gravity just moments earlier. I place my palms on his shoulders, applying enough force to show that I want him to let go, but without being so terribly rude. Yet, he does the exact opposite.

With our near equal height, he doesn't have to lean very far either way before his lips are pressed against mine. I try to back away, only to realize I'm trapped at the counter as his arms press against the small of my back. His soft lips part and he buries his face into my shirt, arms retracting to let his fingers curl into my ebony, button-up shirt. Shaking shoulders is the only sign I need to know what this boy is doing. I push him at an arm length away, tilting my own head to the side every-so-slightly, so that the slate hair falling over the right side of my face is no longer clinging to it.

His body is lean, a slight hint of muscle and barely any meat on his bones, probably much more delicate than normal. He'll have to be extra careful for the coming months as to not break anything. My gray t-shirt rests on his shoulders and sweatpants of the same color hang on his hips comfortably, no longer threatening to drop. Cerulean eyes are now rimmed in red and slightly puffy, tear tracks evident on his face.

_Maybe I'm the fool. The scientist that was forced to be cold and uncaring, to not get involved with the subjects of treatment or experimentation. It's no wonder why I don't work there anymore, but rather for a lower establishment with less...risks._

The pad of my thumb rubs at his cheek, unable to resist the feeling bubbling up inside. I lean forward and press my thin lips against his full ones, only to pull away and hold him to my chest. "I won't let anything happen to you..."

"...Sora."

"Alright Sora. I promise."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_For a group I'm in over at dA. Zexra doesn't get too much love, but I rather like it. (Not as much as AkuZeku of course)  
Nonetheless, the theme was neko and I worked my way into it.  
Now that this is done, time to get back to planning more crack pairings :D_

_Zexion, Vexen, Sora (c) Square-Enix _


End file.
